


Butterflies

by SummerChilde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Firsts, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: "Have you ever kissed anyone, Sakura?"... "No, Sasuke. I haven't."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 26





	Butterflies

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Sakura?”

_Sasuke’s being uncharacteristically shy._

Sakura frowns.

She then notes the white-knuckled grip her teammate has on a kunai. _Oh_ , she realizes. _He’s nervous._

The realization should thrill her, send gossamer butterflies shooting through her stomach. After all, she’d brushed her hair and put on a pretty dress this morning just because they’d scheduled a training session together.

But Sakura’s only ever felt butterflies once in her life.

_“Have you ever kissed anyone, Sakura?"_

_"They say your first should be with someone you know."_

_“Ino, I - ”_ Ino had cut her off.

… “No, Sasuke. I haven’t.”


End file.
